


I Just Wanted Coffee

by orphan_account, wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fear, Forced, Frerard, Frikey, Gay, Gay Sex, Guilt, Guns, Hostage Situations, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Sex, Slash, forced anal sex, smacked around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, Gerard and Mikey stop for coffee at the wrong place and get taken hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted Coffee

All I wanted was to to get a coffee when we pulled up at starbucks. We had been on the road for awhile now dragging from show to show and I am tired. I rubbed my eyes stumbling off of the bus. Mikey was right behind me with Frank bouncing in line right behind him. Ray had went on ahead with Bob in the van. I had just took a sip out of my coffee when everything went to hell.  
It happened so fast that I honestly had no idea what was happening. There was screaming, people crying and someone was waving a gun in the air. They made everyone get down onto the floor. I was terrified to even move and I could hear them clearly. Give me all the money in the drawer, it was a mans voice. Then there was laughter, another order and this time a girls voice, hurry bitch, we don't have all day.  
Oh, baby look what we have here, the girl squealed grabbing my hair and jerking my head back. Look how pretty he is, she told him laughing. Frank's eyes flicked to mine and then Mikey's. Oh, I see, she said, following my eyes. Friends of yours?  
No, I shook my head violently.  
I think you're lying, she cooed.  
Please, we're in a band and our bus is out there waiting, we can't miss the show. There will be so many disapointed fans. Get up, she said waving the gun at Frank and Mikey. Is that all of you? She snarled shoving the gun underneath my chin. Yes! I cried out frightened. Please, just let my brother and friend go. I pleaded. She turned her eyes on them and glared. Yeah, I don't think so and if they try anything funny then I will kill you first. No! Frank screamed. Then man was suddenly looming over him and Frank found a gun in his back.  
This is how this is going to work, the man began, we're going to walk out of here with the three of you and get on your bus. Do you understand? he questions.  
Yes, I nod vigorously but Frank and Mikey are silent.  
They force us out the door, holding guns on me and Frank but it's enough to make Mikey obey as well. They forced us back onto the bus and tell us behave.  
Tell your fucking driver to start this fucker, the man demanded.  
Just do as he says, I tell the driver and he starts the bus.  
Where to? He asks the man without looking back.  
You just get on the highway and drive until I fucking tell you to stop! He snaps.  
The bus pulls out with a slight jerk before the couple dragged us to the lounge and throw me down onto the sofa. Mikey was thrown to the floor, his arms yanked behind his back and tied.  
The man stood in front me, yanking Frank's head back. Is this one your brother? He snarled.  
No, I whimpered and my voice shaking, the one on the floor is.  
What do think, baby? he says turning to look at her.  
I want to play with the pretty toys, baby.  
My mouth must have looked comical as far as it had dropped open. He waved the gun in my face barking at me to get undressed. I am not comfortable with that but I have no other choice. Tears well up into my eyes as I disrobe.  
Oh, he's so pretty, baby, the girl cooed. That one I want to play with and that one too. She tells him.  
He still has his hand holding the gun and now the other one is wrapped in Frank's hair. He yanks really hard on Frank's hair before throwing him toward the sofa.  
You heard her! Take off your clothes!  
Frank opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head and he snapped it shut glaring at me. He tugged on his clothes angrily disrobing as he was told to. I shivered more from fear and having strange people seeing my body then anything else. I try to wrap my arm arounds me to hid myself but it was pretty much in vain.  
She walks over me and strokes my cheek. So, pretty what is your name?  
I'm Gerard, I tell her and my voice is trembling.  
She turns to look at Frank. And the other pretty ones name?  
My name is Frank, he snaps defiantly, and you can ask me yourself.  
Turning around she slaps him hard across the face. The crack echoes throughout the bus and I see Mikey flinch.  
What is your brother's name? She asks.  
Mikey, I tell her in almost a whipser.  
Ah, I see you're protective over him, she says. She then proceeds to drag Mikey up off the floor and pushes the gun underneath his chin. If you two don't behave, I will blow his fucking head off.  
Mikey's eyes are wide and frightend as he looks at me with his eyes wild and desperate. I glare at Frank and his shoulders are slumped in defeat.  
I want you, she says waving the gun at Frank, to fuck this pretty one here she motions towards me.  
I shiver at the thought because I had thought about fucking Frank lots of times but never him fucking me. I could see why she'd mistake me for a bottom though.  
What bout, I started but she hit me in the back. Now she had snapped. I coughed and sputtered from the blow between my shoulder blades. I drop to the floor on my knees and the man threw Frank down next to me. He looked up and meet my eyes. I am sorry, he mouthed. I just shook my head at him, it wasn't his fault.  
Frank crawled behind me and caressed my back. I heard him spit into his hand and I could feel him stroking himself into hardness. I wasn't hard at all but the thought of Frank hard made my dick twitch and show interest. He slid up behind me and pressed himself against my back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and he whispered so low to me that I am sure no one but me heard him. I am really sorry, Gee. I didn't want it like this.  
It's ok, Frankie, I mumble.  
He spits in his hand again and spreads it over my entrance as best as he can with his clumsy fingers. He presses his fingers into me at least trying to prepare me even a little with his fingers. It isn't that slick and I know this going to hurt. The man slaps him in the back of the head really hard.  
Get a move on bitch, we don't have all day! He growls.  
He presses into me as gently as he can. It's uncomfortable without enough preperationn but he is trying to be careful and not hurt me. Once he's fully buried inside me of me, he doesn't move, and he just holds me against him tightly.  
Frankie, baby, it's ok, I tell him.  
I feel him nod against my shoulder. I feel wet where his cheeks are pressed against my shoulder and I realize that he's crying even though he is not making any sounds. I press back against him to let him know that it's ok to move. He starts to move slowly at first and it takes me a moment to adjust to the intrusion. It doesn't take me long when he accidently brushes my sweet spot and I start begging him for more.  
Frank. Please. I moan.  
The girl laughs loudly. Look at that little slut, he's begging him for it. She kisses the man before laughing again. I close my eyes to focus on the feel of Frank inside of me and forget all about them for a moment. He reaches around to grab my dick and I can tell that he is a little suprised to find me so hard and leaking. I can't help it, it feels so good inside of me even if i didn't chose this.  
Faster. I plead and gasp.  
He is not sure if I mean for him to move faster or stoke faster and his hand falters. I press my ass roughly back against him leaving no question. He starts pounding into me with his wrist matching his rythym on my cock. It doesn't take long before I am breaking apart beneath him and cumming all over his hand. I drag him sobbing into my shoulder over the edge with me and I can feel his seed filling me up. It makes me ache with pleasure that I shouldn't be feeling and my cheeks burn with the shame. He doesn't even get to ease out as he's ripped off of me. The man throw him across the bus, his back hits the sofa and he slumps down looking dejected. I feel his seed oozing down the back of my legs.  
Get up, he snaps kicking me in the leg. I fall on my face but drag myself up. Go clean yourself up! He barks the command at me. He waves the gun in me face and I move quickly. He turns to look at Frank. You, however, my pet we aren't finshed with you, he says palming his crotch and grinning wildly.  
Franks eyes go wide in fear. The girl grabs a handful of Mikey's hair and pulls him up off of the floor. He whimpers in pain as she throws him at Frank.  
It's your turn now. Untie his hands.  
Frank does it as fast as he can with his hands fumbling. I stare wide eyed from where I am standing.  
No, please. I will do whatever you want. I cry. Not Mikey.  
The girl turns to me. Close your trap or I will kill your precious little Mikey while you watch.  
I throw my hands up. No not that, please.  
She laughs at me and snaps. Then shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down. She turns back to focus on Frank who has his arms curled protectively around Mikey. Her eyes flash with something for a brief moment but then it is gone. Mikey whimpers in fear trying to get closer to Frank. The man take's Mikey's hair into his hand. Fine, I will let you fuck the one with the tattoos.  
My shoulder slump with relief. I knew Mikey had had sex with other men but I didn't want him to have to suffer anymore then possible. I feel guilty for wishing Frank to be the one who takes it but Mikey is my baby brother. Tears well up in my eyes and I collapse to floor sobbing.  
She glares at Frank. On you knees, motherfucker. He scrambles to the floor up on all fours. She reaches down to stroke his shoulder. So fucking pretty, she hums.  
The man throws Mikey at Frank. Get on with it, bitch, start fucking him already.  
Mikey sobs on his knees behind Frank; his whole body is shaking. Please, I can't get hard like this, he pleads.  
The girl takes a step towards them and he's trying to back away. Frank turns around facing Mikey and he starts stoking his face gently.  
It's, ok, baby, Franks tells him. He leans down nuzzling Mikey, just take off your clothes and I will help you.  
Mikey nods even though his face is buried in Frank's hair. Frank helps Mikey undress his hands are more steady then they were with me. I realzie that he's still just as scared but he's trying to be brave for Mikey. My heart swells wih love for Frank and in that same moment I feel the break of my heart with guilt for my eariler thoughts of protecting Mikey over Frank. Once he has Mikey undressed, he mouths into Mikey's neck whispering, it's ok, baby, to him.  
He leans down and begins licking at Mikey's limp cock, coaxing it to harden. It takes him a few minutes but then he gasp and wraps his hands in Frank's hair. The couple has stood back watching up to this point.  
That's enough! The girl snaps. Fuck him already.  
It's ok, Mikey, Frank tells him gently stroking his hair. I don't mind if you fuck me. Mikey stares at him wide eyed and nods. He presses Mikey on to his back on the floor. Here, I will do it, ok? Frank tells him softly. He crawls on top of Mikey, straddling his hips. He juts his chin out glaring at the couple. Is this going to be a problem, he says defiantly. No, go right ahead, the girl tells him. It will just make it easier to see what you're doing.  
Frank nods his head breifly and he eases himself down on Mikey with just a little spit and no preperation. It was very uncomforrtable for him an it shows on his face. It takes a moment but then Frank is moving and he rides Mikey, rolling his hips slowly at first. Mikey groaned loudly reaching up to grab at Frank's hips but his hands are unsure and he starts pulling his hands back.  
Frank's eyes lock on Mikeys and he grabs his hands and he places them delicately on his hips. It's ok, he says barely audiable. He kept moving up and down on Mikey and he set the pace ripping moans from Mikey's throat. I stare at them for what seems like the first time that I have ever actually seen them. Mikey is so beautiful like that and it makes me almost jealous seeing Frank touching him so intimately. I always kind of felt like Frank was mine even though we always seem to dance around it. Some kind of twisted erotic dance that never seem to have a point. I love Mikey and I would do anything for him but it doesn't stop the pang of jealousy filling me because of Franks touching him like that. The pleasure Frank is causing him is obvous to me and the couple pushing us to do this. The girl turns to look at me grinning. Oh, lookie, someone is jealous, she trills.  
I am not. I snap bravely but I dont feel brave. You should be. She laughs. Look at your baby brother, he's so beautiful and wanton; he's just begging for it. I see it written all over your face that Frank is something important to you. That is the tated ones name, right? She smirks at me. My mouth moves for a moment but nothing comes out and I snap it shut glaring at her and causing her to laugh shrilly. She comes to stand behind me and she pushes the gun under my chin. Watch them! She demands.  
My eyes stare at Frank on top of Mikey as he moves his hips in pleasure as he grind on top of Mikey's body. I wanted to close my eyes and turn away but she won't let me. I am so digusted. Frank throws his head back and his lips part as he moves faster. His thick lashes were fluttering. Mikey's eyes are closed and his mouth rounded in a moan. They look like they are made to fit together. Frank moves even faster now and I can tell that he his close. His body jerks as he spurts all over Mikey's tummy without even being touched. Mikey's toes curl and his back arches and I realize that he's cumming in Frank. I wanted it to be me not the way this had hapened. I try to blink the tears away but now they are falling.  
She laughs in my ear before letting me go and crossing the room. Clean yourselves up, she says to Frank and Mikey.  
We are almost out of the state where we will be meeting our ride, until then suggest you all behave. She motions me over with the gun. She push me hard towards Frank and Mikey sitting together on floor in fornt of the sofa. I curl one arm around Frank and my other around Mikey protectively. They both curl into me, holding on to me and each other tightly.  
How sweet, the man snarls. He steps to the front of the bus snarling instructions to the driver. Then he flops down onto the sofa near us. You just sit still it'll all be over in a few minute, well if you can behave.  
None of us speak an answer to him. I don't think he wanted an answer. I kiss the side of Frank's head and then Mikey's. I am so sorry, I tell them.  
Soon the bus pulls into a rest stop and they exit the bus with all kinds of threats to not tell anyone about them. I don't care about them as soon the door closes behind them I scramble to check out Frank and Mikey. I make such a fuss that they fianlly roll their eyes and push me away telling me they are fine. I can see the shamed feelings in Mikey's face as he disappears into the bathroom quietly.  
I turn to Frank. I wanted to be with you but not like that, I ramble off quickly before I flee locking myself into my bunk. Frank tries to coax me out but I refuse.  
Gee, we need to talk about this, Frank says to me.  
I am turned toward the wall, lost in my own thoughts and I barely hear him. He reaches in, touches me and I jump.  
Please, look at me. Frank was begging me.  
It's all my fault, I whisper almost inaudibly.  
It isn't your fault. None of us are at fault for this.  
I should of protected them, I whisper again. Almost more to myself then anything.  
Who are you talking to? Frank questioned him.  
He isn't okay, is he? Mikey asked coming up behind Frank.  
All of a sudden, I turned towards them and was sputtering words out a mile a minute. Don't you see? I should have protected both of you. I should of stopped it. It should of never happened. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.  
Mikey sat down next to his brother. Gerard, it is over and done with. He said grabbing his face so that their eyes connected. Look at me. Am I embarresed that it happened? Of course I am, but it happened. I can't undo it. Things could of been a hundred times worse than they were.  
No, I'm the older one, the tears fell freely from eyes now, I should of took charge.  
Frank sighed as Mikey let go of my face. Gerard, you need to calm down. We're fine. We're alive. We'll get through this together. He smiled awkwardly at Mikey.  
No! I yelled and threw myself back into my bunk and buried my face into my pillow.  
Maybe we should let him sleep on it? Mikey asked Frank.  
Maybe we should. Frank said with a shrug.  
Their voices faded away and the only voices that I heard was in my own head. It told me what a coward I was. How things would never be right now. How I could never have Frank now. How I let my brother down. I just cried because at this point I had already failed everyone and there was nothing that I could do to fix any one of us. We were now all fully broken.


End file.
